the masked musician
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Everyone thought Shino was lonely. They all pitied him, and he was sick of it. So he found something to do. A secret life. But what happens when Shikamaru finds out about it? Au! ShikaShino in that order! Yaoi. Being rewritten.


I am writing **FAN**fiction right now on **FAN**fiction (dot) net. If anyone on here actually _owns_ what they are writing **FAN**fiction about, I hate them and they can go die in a fire.

* * *

A lot of 15 year olds were trying to stand out. He never saw why. He was perfectly content to stay invisible. No one paid much attention to him. He never stood out or did anything special. He was occasionally made fun of, but people usually gave up when they got no response. Unknown to everyone around him, he wasn't as dead inside as they thought. He had fun, he had friends. He had a happy life and a happy family outside of school. He wasn't socially dead. He didn't have any problems. They just didn't know it. But as Kiba gave him _another_ concerned look from across the classroom as the teacher droned on about an easy equation, he decided they wouldn't believe him if he told. And as much as he hated being worried about, he hated being called a liar even more.

He wasn't an emotionless withered shell. He wasn't a "poor little thing". He hadn't suffered any emotional trauma in his life.

He was just Shino the bug guy, and that was all he wanted to be.

He put his head down on his desk again. This was getting annoying. He heard the girl behind him start to talk to her friend.

"This guy is so, like, weird!"

"Jessica! You know he's, like, depressed!"

"I don't care Amanda! This guy needs to, like, get some Prozac or something!"

Shino sighed and looked at the clock. Just two minutes. Two minutes and he could go to Art, where he sat in the back of the class and away from all the airheads. All they were doing this week was draw what they felt, but Shino couldn't do that. He'd done that last year, and ended up with Pein, the school counselor. He had drawn himself standing on a spider web, in a big grey coat that had a large collar that covered most of his face, arms thrown outward, with a large swarm of insects coming out of his sleeves. It didn't mean he had seclusion issues. He just thought it would be cool to control a swarm of his very own insects.

He kept his gaze on the clock, resisting the urge to turn around and say, "And you need to either shut the hell up and stop talking about me like I'm not here, or I'll crush that annoying Highschool-Girl disposition of yours and replace it with the cold abyss that is reality." As powerful and emo as it was. One minute, fifteen seconds. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve.

"Mr. Aburame, would you like to solve this?" The teacher asked. Shino glanced at the board for less than a second before answering.

"4. And you wrote it wrong. That should be 17 over pie." He said before turning his attention back to the clock.

The teacher shook his head. "Wrong." He looked into his book for the correct answer, only to find he had indeed written it the wrong way. He fixed it quickly as he could. "Thank you, Mr. Aburame."

The class could spot a faint blush on the teachers face as he returned to the lesson. Shino paid no attention, instead focusing on the clock once more. This was such a low quality school. Fifty-four. Fifty-three. He sighed and turned his gaze to the notebook on his desk. If he kept staring at the clock that way, time would only pass slower.

This particular page had a picture that had barely been started. It was nothing more than a line. A line that went up diagonally, before turning a bit. He picked up his pen and began to sketch once more. Soon, the bell rung, and he gathered up his things to walk calmly to Art with a friend of his before he'd even gotten into Highschool. Kakashi. Kakashi was a young teacher, only 27, and very laid back. He even let the students call him by his first name.

Art was uneventful, but as the bell rung Kakashi kept Shino after class.

"What do you need, Kakashi?" Shino asked.

"You know that we're going to have to talk about your drawings eventually, Shino." Kakashi said holding up the boy's most recent work.

On one side of the picture was a town in ruins. Bones, car parts, and even a body or two scattered around, decorating the scene for a blood red sky. In the middle of it stood Shino, dressed in an over sized coat that covered most of his arms, with a red liquid dripping down his arms and a crazed smile, his usual sunglasses in place. Two boys stood on either side of him, turned to opposite sides. On the right was a brunette with spiky hair. He had red triangles on his cheeks and a white dog on his head. He was grinning and the dog seemed to be grinning as well. What stood out about this boy was his eyes were completely red and his hands were covered in blood. On the left, was another brunette, his hair in a short ponytail. His eyes were almost soulless, his skin pale, and a spiked color around his neck. This boy seemed to have lost the will to live. Both boys' expressions were drawn extremely well, as if he saw them a lot. Towards the right was what looked to be a crease, and at the bottom of that crease, it looked like the image itself was peeling off. On the other side of it, was a peaceful picture. A grassy hill with flowers all over it. Shino sat at the top of it, leaning back with one arm supporting him, the other held up. He had one finger pointed out and resting on that finger was a blue butterfly. On the right sat the spiky haired brunette, sitting with his legs crossed, playing with a white dog. On the left, the boy with a ponytail, slept on a small, almost golden yellow, cloud a few inches off the ground, hands behind his head, a smile on his face. Once again,As it was peaceful, the sky was blue.

"What about it?" Shino asked, knowing this was coming from a mile away.

"What is this about?" Kakashi asked, not really worried but knowing it was required of him to ask. HE knew exactly who it was and what it was.

"It's what people see versus what really is." Shino replied. Knowing that was a good enough answer, Shino left for his last class, English with Asuma.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me slowly and painfully? Tell me.


End file.
